The Last Heir
by Sunnykisses
Summary: Morgan Corinthos finally has a girlfriend, the pretty Italian Rose Alessandra. What he doesn't know is her life of secrets, shootings, flowers, and the Zacchara organization. And in terms of the mob-she's right in the thick of it. DanLu lemon only!
1. The Shooting

Blessed indeed is the man who hears many gentle voices call him father!

~Lydia M. Child, _Philothea: A Romance_, 1836

* * *

><p><strong>So this is another attempt for me to get a girlfriend for Morgan. I'm aging Morgan a bit, so he's about seventeen now. <strong>

**By the way 'Fiore' is Italian for flower, and you know Anthony's obsession with flowers…**

**Dedicated to my wonderful Beta, couldn't have done this without you! :)**

* * *

><p>"All I'm trying to say is that you can't just look at Michael as a kid on parole!" Sonny rubbed his temples. His son, Dante, stared at him, perplexed. He was surprised Sonny had the guts to come all the way to his apartment, but surprise turned into annoyance when Sonny brought up the age old conversation again.<p>

"Of course not, Sonny! He's my brother, but I have to obey the law!" Dante snapped back, throwing his hands up indignantly. The movement caused a slight breeze to cascade over his bare chest. Immediately, Dante remembered Lulu's touch as she'd slid his soft, gray t-shirt off him only minutes before. It was hard to forget. When Sonny had knocked, Lulu squealed and jumped off him, eyes wide. Now she was busy in the kitchen, nervously organizing the refrigerator.

"Would you listen to me?" Sonny said slowly, pausing to clear his head. Dante gulped down a sarcastic remark, making off with rolling his eyes at Lulu instead. "Michael is still young, okay? He doesn't know what he's doing."

"He doesn't know because we keep telling him he can't!" Dante cried out. "Have we ever actually _listened _to him?" He sighed. "I mean, all we ever do is say 'no' to him, 'you can't do that', all that crap. What if we just_ believed _in him for_ once_?" He looked at his father, but Sonny didn't seem to be listening anymore. He was staring ahead, a shocked expression on his face. Before Dante had time to turn around, a bullet whizzed through the air, the window cracking into a thousand pieces. It was great shot, it hit its target on the first try—Sonny.

"Sonny?" Dante asked slowly, not believing his eyes at first. Sonny looked down at his chest, now seeping with blood, and then slowly crumpled to the ground. Dante was too shocked to speak. Everything was so slow now. He saw Lulu, straighten up and look behind Dante, eyebrows raised. Seconds later, Lulu ran out the door, following the killer in her bare feet.

"Lulu!" Dante yelled, torn between his girlfriend and his father. His _father. _"Sonny," Dante fell to his knees in front of the man, opening his shirt to inspect the wound. It wasn't as bad as he thought, thank God, but the bullet was still lodged in Sonny's chest. "Tell Brenda," Sonny whispered, reaching up and grabbing Dante's arm, squeezing tight. Dante shook his head. "You're okay," he said, although a terrible knot had risen in his stomach.

Sonny was silent, his eyes drooping closed. "No, no, no." Dante lightly slapped Sonny's cheeks. "Stay with me, okay, Sonny?" he said, his voice edging on panic. And when Sonny still did not respond, Dante said it. Just one word, one word that he never had reason to say until a few years ago. A word that scared him beyond belief.

"Dad."

* * *

><p>Fiore Zacchara kept running, knowing the blonde woman was hot on her trail. She had no place to hide her gun on her skin-tight, black, leather ensemble, so she had to pick up the pace.<p>

"Stop!" The woman yelled. Fiore had to laugh; the petty screams from the blonde would do no good. She had spent too many years in training to crumble now. She was running, fast as she could on stilettos, across the dock and to the address she was given. She wasn't thinking anymore, it was all a blur to her as she suddenly could no longer hear the footsteps behind her and she was alone.

Losing her momentum, she stumbled in front of the Zacchara penthouse and hit the ground, her head smacking the concrete. She was out in seconds.

* * *

><p>"Is she up?" Anthony asked once again, fingering one of his violets. "Does it look like it?" Johnny grumbled, readjusting the wet cloth on her forehead. When he had found her lying in the street as he came home from Kelly's he was instantly taken. Maybe because she was a damsel in distress, although that was more of his father's thing. Mostly because she looked exactly like Claudia. All black hair and long legs.<p>

She looked about sixteen or seventeen, yet had this mature air about her. As he took his hand off of her head she stirred, groaning quietly.

"Fiore," Anthony whispered, kneeling beside her. She peeked open an eye, looking first at Johnny and then at Anthony. "Father?" She whispered, her voice cracking. "Father, Dad, Pops, whatever you want to call me." He assured her, grabbing her limp hand and kissing it.

Johnny, shocked at the family reunion, tried not to yell. "What are you talking about?" he said, fear slipping up his spine. "Son," Anthony said proudly. "Meet your sister."

"What?" Johnny and Fiore cried at once.


	2. The Truth

Love and fear. Everything the father of a family says must inspire one or the other.

~Joseph Joubert

* * *

><p>Morgan Corinthos walked into his bedroom late the very same night, tired beyond belief. First, a long day of exams at school - thankfully the last day was coming up. Summer was begging for him. After school he'd had basketball practice, and then he spent the time before bed with guards.<p>

This particular night he was babysitting his little sister, Josslynn. Any other night Shawn would have been there but he had been fired the day before for unknown reasons. Well, unknown to Morgan. Nobody ever told him anything.

Of course Josslynn wasn't happy to see Shawn go, since he was her first guard, and she cried most of the night. Morgan understood. Dante had been his first guard, but now he was his brother. Morgan missed how close they used to be. They hadn't been to a Yankee game in forever.

His head hit the pillow and he was about to doze off when his mother could be heard answering the phone. He tried to ignore it, since it couldn't be anything important. Probably Jax being a jerk again but when Carly gasped and cursed Morgan knew something was up. He got up, throwing on a shirt and basketball shorts before sneaking down the stairs.

"At _Dante's_ place? Well, who was it?" Carly's voice was urgent; one hand clutched the phone while the other was shaking. "I'm on my way. No, no, it's fine. Okay." She hung up.

"Mom?"

Morgan's voice surprised Carly, and she whirled around. "Honey," she said breathlessly. "You scared me. Go back to bed; it's been a long day." Her eyes were wet with tears threatening to fall.

"Mom, _what happened?"_ Morgan asked more firmly.

She sighed, her throat sore. "Your father's been shot, Morgan."

* * *

><p>Dad," Johnny said through gritted teeth. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"<p>

"Yes, my son, talk away." Anthony answered casually with a flip of his hand.

"_Alone?"_ Johnny pressed. He shot a look at Fiore, who was still shell shocked.

"What? Oh, sorry." She staggered up and out of their way.

"Now, John, be nice. She's your only sister." Anthony scolded.

"Be nice?" The son laughed. _"Claudia_ was my sister, dad."

"Claudia's dead." Anthony grumbled.

"So what? Is this…girl really my sister? Or are you just lying?"

"Would I lie to you?" Anthony asked, but his interest was being lost. He walked towards his flowers again, pruning them tenderly.

"Yeah, we all know you would." Johnny walked over to the wet bar, pouring himself a glass. He needed a drink after all this.

"Fiore-" Anthony started.

"Fiore? _Fiore?_ What the hell is that?" Johnny snapped. "Is that even her real name? How old is she?"

"Don't interrupt me John, it makes me twitch," Anthony said calmly. "Fiore is Italian for flower." He ignored his son's snort. "She's seventeen years old and my youngest child. I've kept her from you for so long; she's been with the family. But we need her here, John. She's a master manipulator, and not a bad looker. I'm sure someone will have it out for her in no time."

"You could have asked me, dad, instead of putting this so called 'sister' of mine in more danger than she already is!" Johnny sighed.

"Danger?" Anthony shook his head. "Fiore was born for danger, she's been ready her whole life."

"Yeah, well you make her sound like some sort of slave."

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't." Anthony shrugged. "Either or, she's your sister. And she'll be living with us for the time being." He smiled sweetly at his beloved son, and watched as he put his head in his hands before taking a long swig of bourbon.


	3. Rose Alessandra

A father is always making his baby into a little woman. And when she is a woman he turns her back again.

~Enid Bagnold

* * *

><p>Morgan walked into Kelly's, a solemn expression on his face. Someone was saying, "Let me get you something," but he hardly heard it. It wasn't until Ethan placed a cup of coffee next to him that he noticed anything.<p>

"Thanks," He whispered, although he didn't like coffee. Well, it wasn't that he didn't like it; he'd just never had it before. But that was besides the matter. The _matter_ was that his father had been shot and was lying in a hospital bed, a big scar where the bullet had been.

"Drink it, I swear it's good." Ethan was still talking to him. Morgan nodded his thanks again, braving a sip. It tasted like mud. Screwing up his face, he set the cup down again, shaking his head and pushing it aside. "Alright mate, not for everyone, then." Ethan shrugged. "But listen, I'm really sorry about your dad."

"Thanks." Morgan said for the third time. "He's doing better." He really didn't want to talk about it. "I should get back to the hospital."

"Yeah, okay. Can I get you anything before you leave?" Ethan asked, gesturing towards the pastries and foods. "Uh, no thanks. Really, I'm good." Morgan didn't mean to be so cold but he didn't feel well enough for polite small talk. Not today. Not until his father was back to normal.

He opened the door, walking out and texting Michael. He didn't realize what he was doing until he ran into someone, knocking them both down. Shocked, he looked at the person next to him. It was a girl, about his age, dressed sharply in a floral dress and high heels, long black hair cascading down her shoulders to her back.

"I am so sorry," he said quickly, helping her to her feet.

"Well," the girl sighed, her minty breath brushing his face. She had a slight accent, but he couldn't quite place it. "It's not the first time I've fallen around here." She was about to go on but realized she was rambling. Stopping herself, she laughed and smiled at him. "You are Morgan Corinthos?" she held out her hand.

"Your father is in the hospital, no? Besides, everyone knows the Corinthos family in Port Charles." She shrugged. "But you're not from here, are you?" he mused.

She nodded. "I come from Italy, but I have family here." She gave him a look like she didn't want to discuss it so Morgan didn't press on.

There was a silence before the girl handed Morgan his phone back. "You dropped this," she said, sliding the mobile in his back pocket. He jumped back, involuntarily shivering. "You don't want to lose it; it can sometimes be the only tie to your family."

"And who's your family?" Morgan asked a little cautiously.

She shook her head. "That's for another time," she laughed, picking up her purse. "I will see you around, Morgan Corinthos, I am sure."

"Right." He smiled politely at the foreign beauty, praying she would find something else to slip into his back pocket. "Oh, hey!" he called after her. "I didn't catch your name,"

"That's because I didn't say it." she called back, laughing. "Check your phone." Then she walked away, hips swaying. He stared after her, watching her shadow disappear. He wondered where she was going, it seemed like nowhere—just a lot of turns, then straights.

Shrugging, Morgan checked his phone. _Rose Alessandra_, it read, along with her number.

* * *

><p>"<em>Papà!"<em> Fiore called, setting down her purse on Johnny's couch and standing with her hands on her hips. "We need to talk, _Papà!_"

"He's not here." Johnny walked in, wearing his usual dark button-down shirt and grim expression.

"Where is he?" she asked rudely.

"In his garden, planting his _Roses_." Johnny looked at her when he said the name of the flower. "I saw you with Morgan; did my father ask you to seduce him?" he asked bluntly. Fiore was appalled. "First off, he is _our_ father. And second, whatever he has told me to do is between he and I. Not your problem." She glared at Johnny.

Johnny shrugged. "Alright, alright, just wondering. So, just because I'm curious; you _don't_ have feelings for Morgan?"

"I've only just met him, why does this bother you?" Fiore threw her hands up before sitting down.

"Our family has had a long rivalry with the Corinthos organization." Johnny explained. "I don't want you in the middle of anything."

"Aw, you care!" Fiore clasped her hands together and smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah, for now," he joked, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, I've got your room ready."


	4. Fathers

My father used to play with my brother and me in the yard. Mother would come out and say, "You're tearing up the grass." "We're not raising grass," Dad would reply. "We're raising boys."

~Harmon Killebrew

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, my sweet flower!" Anthony turned on the lights to Fiore's room, a wide smile on his lips.<p>

She groaned, pulling the pillow over her head. _"Papà!"_ She pleaded. "Just another minute."

"I don't know when you slept in Italy, but this is Port Charles. This is America, baby!"

He watered a peculiar set of flowers on her nightstand. "What are those?" Fiore rolled over and touching one of the petals.

"Ah, my dear, those of the Bougainvilleas, found in South America and known as the 'paper plant'." He seemed content on bragging about his flowers. "But watch out, although they seem harmless—and pest free—the sap gives you a horrible rash." He laughed. "I like to think of you as resembling this plant." Shrugging, he shot her a wicked smile. "Beautiful and evil."

"Flattering." She grumbled. "Remember I am only evil when you ask."

"Correct, my daughter, correct! And might I say you are a quality hit woman? That was quite a shot you drove into old man Corinthos. Not enough to kill, but just enough to seem far worse than it actually is. Brilliance."

"Yeah, well I didn't know he had so many children," she snapped, throwing back the covers and getting up. She slipped her hair into a messy ponytail. She still looked beautiful.

"Children?" Anthony laughed. "He has enough to start a farm!" When Fiore shot him a dirty look he shrugged. "They're good kids." He explained. "They can be used to our advantage anytime." He held out his arm and Fiore took it, stifling a yawn with her hand. _"Andiamo_, my dear, there is so much to do today."

* * *

><p>Dante opened the door to his apartment, sighing as he set down his keys. This was the first time Dante had been home in a couple days. He was constantly with his siblings, or at the hospital. It seemed like not long ago he was the one shot in the chest by his father and Sonny was doing the same thing.<p>

He hated Sonny, he did. He would never forgive Sonny for the danger he put his siblings in every day, or how everything Sonny lived for Dante opposed. He kept coming to General Hospital for his sibling's sake, making sure they weren't too down, giving them support. It was the least he could do.

The fact that someone shot Sonny in front of a cop, who happened to be Sonny's son—was risky if not messy. Had the person known that they were related? Or of his job? Was he next? Dante was sure it was the Zacchara family. _Who else would plot the untimely death of such an infamous mob lord? _Anthony was threat-happy, but this was almost too much. It was like he wanted to be noticed.

"Dante?" Lulu appeared from the bathroom, hair wet and a fluffy robe tied around her waist. He took one look at her, letting the image of her slipping the robe off flash in his mind before he said her name. She sighed and ran to him, pressing her lips to his in earnest. He groaned immediately, picking her up and working a hand under the soft garment. She was completely naked underneath. He ran his hands on the soft mounds of her breasts, flicking her pert nipple. She squealed, steering him towards the bed until he laid her down. She wanted him on top of her this instant.

His shirt was off in a matter of seconds, his lips leaving her mouth for a few painful seconds before he attacked again. "Dante," she whispered as he kissed her neck. She threw her head back and groaned as his tongue licked a path to her nipple. "Dante, what's the matter?" He didn't answer, rather biting her nipple and waiting for her cry. "Dante, _tell me what's wrong_." She pleaded.

"No, don't talk." He moved back up to her mouth, kissing her again. It was a desperate kiss, hot and lustful and it was totally different from any other time. "It's been too long," he whispered into her cheek. "Too long." She didn't respond, but found his belt and unclasped it. Along with that came his jeans and soon only a pair of blue boxers were keeping them apart.

She trailed her hands down from his cheeks to the item, slowly peeling them off of him until she could throw them on the ground. He moaned her name, grabbing her by the shoulders and flattening her to the bed with his strength, his kisses, and his desperation. He looked at her fleetingly for a second, and when she nodded he slid inside.

It only took a few hot seconds for her walls to tighten around his member. Her nails raked his back as he pumped in and out of her. He was already close, but was waiting for her release. He didn't have to wait long. In a few more thrusts her climax built up and she released with her boyfriend.

Dante fell limp against her, burying his face in her neck. She played with his hair, toying with the dark locks. "Thank you." He mumbled, his lips vibrating against her neck.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you?" she asked again.

He sighed. "I'm just…worried," he finally admitted.

"About your Sonny?"_ Yes_. Dante was worried about Sonny. He just couldn't admit. "Is it better to have a father that is never there or have a father who is always there?" he asked Lulu.

She was silent. "You mean my dad compared to Sonny?"

He nodded.

"I think we have different fathers than other people, definitely," she said slowly, still not knowing what to say. "But we've learned to accept them for who they are, and we know that they aren't going to change for us but they will always be there. I know when Lucky comes back with Dad he will be there for me like he always is and when Sonny gets out of this he will be there for you too."

Dante was silent, mulling over the words. Sonny was not an alcoholic, Luke was. Luke always abandoned his family, Sonny would never. But both Luke and Sonny grew up in abusive households, something Dante couldn't even imagine. Even growing up without a father—hard as it was - was quaint and perfect for him. Olivia was all he could ever ask for in a mother. Poor Lulu hadn't had as good of a life, and she was so determined to make it right now.

He moved up, their gazes locked as he stroked her jaw with his thumb and bent down to kiss her soft lips. "Thank you," he said again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dante," Lulu whispered, pulling him into a tender kiss.


	5. The Missing Gun

One father is more than a hundred Schoolmasters.

~George Herbert, _Outlandish Proverbs_, 1640

* * *

><p>"Morgan, honey, come outside, please." Carly was standing at the door to Sonny's room, watching her two sons worry over their father. Next to her was Shawn and in her hands was her baby daughter. Carly had temporarily re-hired Shawn immediately after Sonny was shot, for safety reasons. This time Jax could not complain, only grumbled in the background. But he wasn't here, so it hardly mattered.<p>

Morgan looked at his older brother for a second. "Will you be okay?" he asked.

Michael nodded, pushing Morgan out the door.

"Hey, Josie." Morgan gave his baby sister a kiss on the top of her blonde head. "Having fun with mom and Shawn, huh?" He tickled her on the stomach, much to her delight. Shawn smiled, his strong arms crossed over his chest in a protective fashion. No matter how tough he acted, Morgan knew Shawn loved protecting both Carly and little Josselyn.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Carly ran a hand through Morgan's dark brown hair.

Morgan shrugged, truth was he didn't sleep at all. He was constantly thinking about Sonny, whoever the murderer was, and Rose Alessandra, the mysterious and beautiful Italian who he ran into at Kelly's. _Who was she? Why was she here? _For some reason he did not believe she was here to visit family.

"Good morning." Dr. Patrick Drake appeared by the family. He walked past them and into Sonny's room. Awkwardly, Michael shuffled out and gave Patrick room.

"Michael?" It was Abby. Relief flooded his face and he ran to her, pulling the older woman into a tight embrace. Morgan watched from the sidelines. It's not that he was jealous of Michael; he just wanted to know what it felt like—to have a girlfriend.

"Alright, Sonny is finally getting back on track, here, guys." The doctor came out again, scribbling on his clipboard. "To put it simply, the surgery was a success and the bullet is out, and somebody needs to stay with him until he wakes up."

"I will," It was Dante. He appeared behind Kristina unexpectedly, Lulu at his arm. He looked tired. Patrick nodded gratefully before placing a hand on his shoulder and walking past. Molly was hugging Dante and he seemed a bit shocked before returning the hug. Morgan wasn't looking at the family embraces, however, he was staring past Abby's head, at a certain dark haired young woman.

Rose.

She was on her cellphone, looking slightly annoyed. He told himself to back up and wait until she got off, but his feet thought differently, already moving towards her at a quick pace.

* * *

><p>"His <em>whole family<em> is here!" Fiore groaned to Anthony as she stood by the nurses' station.

"All the more reason to introduce yourself," he said joyfully. Nothing ever brought the great Anthony Zacchara down. Fiore didn't answer, biting down a scream. "Aw, go ahead, yell at me," he encouraged. "Except if you are using expletives, please speak them in your native language, they make me jumpy."

"There are a lot of things I would like to say," she growled. She couldn't believe the nerve her father had. "But I will spare you the insult." With that she snapped her phone shut, muttering in Italian and long line of things she _could_ have said to Anthony.

"Whoa, that sounds like something bad." Fiore whirled around to see Morgan. Feigning surprise, she laughed. "It's my family again, they don't know when they go too far."

"Do you want to sit down?" Morgan asked, gesturing towards some chairs.

She seemed hesitant. "You should get back to your family," she suggested.

"Honestly, I've seen too much of them in the last few days, humor me," he pleaded and she sighed, letting in. She slipped her purse from her shoulder and placed it next to her, throwing her phone inside.

"So what are _you_ doing here?" Morgan questioned. "For my uncle," Fiore didn't miss a beat with her lie. "He had a kidney transplant." She pretended to look worried. "I should probably get back to him-"

"What happened?" Morgan asked. "Why did he need the kidney?" Fiore was taken aback, sitting back down and shrugging. "I was in Italy at the time, the details were not given to me. My father tells me it was-" She thought for a bit. "-a car crash."

Morgan looked at her, a sad look in his eyes. He looked down, closing his eyes. "Do you know who gave the kidney to your uncle?"

"That's confidential, not even my uncle knows," Fiore said, before looking at Morgan with a concerned face. "What is it?"

He pointed to the baby in his mother's arms. "That is my little sister, Josselyn. She was sick and had to have a kidney transplant."

"She is very lucky," Fiore said.

Morgan sighed. "There's more, Rose." His didn't look at her. "There was this boy, Jake, he had just died, he didn't make it. He was only five so his kidney's were a good match for Josie."

"So she got this boy's kidney?" Fiore finished. Morgan nodded grimly. "My family knows the parents of Jake, the siblings and aunts and uncles. It's hard to be grateful." He shook his head, standing up. "I hope your uncle feels better."

"Same with your father," she answered, standing as well.

"Morgan?"

It was Carly. She was walking up towards the two of them with raised eyebrows.

Morgan sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked but it was too late.

"Who's this?" Carly eyed the Italian woman. She couldn't shake the fact that she looked exactly like Claudia. The thought didn't please her.

"Rose Alessadra," Morgan and Fiore said at the same time. Morgan took his sister in his arms while Carly shook hands with Fiore. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Corinthos."

"Oh, I'm not Mrs. Corinthos anymore." Carly laughed. "Call me Carly."

"Carly," Fiore repeated. She looked at the baby. "You must be Josselyn." She shook her pudgy little hand. "I heard you are a very lucky little girl."

"She is," Carly nodded. "Very lucky." She looked at Morgan, wondering how much her youngest son had told this stranger. "Did Morgan tell you that?"

"What?" Fiore didn't hear. "Oh, yes, just now."

"I like that accent, where are you from?" Carly asked, watching the beautiful teen as she played with Josie, who was laughing.

"I come from Italy. I am here for family, but it is only temporary."

"_Temporary?"_ Morgan asked, frowning.

"Well, as soon as my uncle gets better I will most likely fly back home." She shrugged.

Carly peeked at her disappointed son, who was crestfallen. Maybe she could convince this Italian to stay for a little while longer. For Morgan's sake. "When did you get here?" Carly asked, nodding when Fiore asked if she could hold Josselyn.

"Three or four days ago," she replied, letting the baby play with the fringes of her purse.

Morgan stuck his hands in his pockets. "Mom, do you think you should get back to dad?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"No, but _you_ should." She cleared her throat back, winking at him.

He groaned. "Bye, Rose."

"_Arrivederci_, Morgan" Fiore said without looking up at him, too preoccupied with the baby. Morgan walked away, praying that Carly wouldn't do anything irrational to poor Rose.

Unfortunately, that's exactly what she was going to do.

"Josselyn really likes you, huh?" Carly started, placing Fiore's purse on her lap. The woman didn't notice.

"Well, I like her; it is nice to be the oldest for a change." She smiled at Carly. "I always seem to be the youngest." Her nose screwed up and she sighed, leaning back. "I'm sorry, you probably want your baby back." she sheepishly realized.

"No, no, this is a good distraction." Carly replied, her hand slipping in Fiore's purse and feeling around the contents. Her suspicions were correct. A gun.

* * *

><p>"So how was it, my dear?" Anthony asked as soon as Fiore walked in the door.<p>

"Great, I met Carly and Josselyn," she replied, heading towards her room.

_"Carly!"_ Anthony cried. "What a find! She could do so much, but she chooses to stay in the sidelines. Oh well, this isn't for everyone." His voice faded as she reached her bed, sinking her head into the pillow.

She looked for the gun in her purse. Surprisingly, the gun was gone. The same gun that shot Sonny Corinthos, and now what did her father want her to do? And Morgan, so sweet, so handsome, was she supposed to get close to him like Anthony asked?

What if she might have feelings for him? And where _was_ that gun?


	6. Suspicious

It is much easier to become a father than to be one.

~Kent Nerburn, _Letters to My Son: Reflections on Becoming a Man_, 1994

* * *

><p>"Jason, it's Carly." Carly rapped on the familiar door and waited for her best friend to open it. Before Morgan had a chance to greet her, she had walked in and started talking. "Morgan's met a girl."<p>

Jason was silent, shrugging. "And?" He always knew there was more to the story with Carly.

"And, she stopped by the hospital the other day, and_ this_ was in her purse." She handed Jason the gun.

"You looked through her _purse?"_ Jason rolled his eyes as he examined the gun in question. "It's empty."

"That's right. Because she already used the bullet," She paused. "To shoot Sonny." She smiled at Jason like she knew everything.

"What? Just because she has a gun doesn't mean she shot—where did you get that idea?" Jason frowned.

"Well, think about it! She's looks exactly like Claudia, carries a gun, is mysteriously at General Hospital when Sonny is, interested in Morgan…"

"She looks like _Claudia?" _

"The spitting image! She's been suspicious from the first time I saw her. But now Morgan's involved, and I don't like that."

"Alright, for now, let's just keep it at a coincidence, and if things get worse-"

"You know what? Screw it. Where's Spinelli?" Carly was losing patience.

Jason sighed. "Uh, Spinelli hasn't been himself lately."

"So give him some Advil. This is _my son_, Jason."

"No, I mean, he thinks he's Jackal P.I. From his books. Just…he's not available."

Carly looked about ready to explode. "I need information, Jason! She could be plotting against him right now!"

"Or, _maybe_ you're overthinking this, and she's just a normal kid."

"_No,_ Jason. There is nothing normal about this girl." Carly glared at Jason until he sighed. "Why was she at the hospital?"

"Her uncle." Carly sat down on the couch. "He was recovering from surgery."

"What, a bullet wound?"

"No," She paused. "A kidney transplant."

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Lulu, let's go home." Dante got up from his seat next to Sonny's bed, suddenly feeling uneasy.<p>

Lulu looked back at Sonny, who was sound asleep. "He's your father." she whispered. She knew Dante's relationship with Sonny was strained, but at least Sonny _wanted _Dante in his life.

"Dante." Olivia walked in the room, taking one look at Sonny before turning her attention to her son.

"Hi, ma." He got up, accepting her hug and clearing his throat. "I was just going." He shrugged apologetically.

"That's fine, I just need to talk to Lulu for a minute," Olivia answered, patting his arm. Dante seemed hesitant, but left not long after.

"That boy needs some food," Olivia muttered.

Lulu nodded. "I could take him to Kelly's before we go home."

"No, that's okay, dear; I'll cook him his favorite pasta." Olivia brushed the idea aside, her arms crossed around her small chest. "When did he last go home?" she asked Lulu.

"Last night," Lulu responded. "Olivia, do you think that Dante has…grown _close_ to Sonny?"

"What?" Olivia almost laughed. "I think he's grown close to the thought of having a father, not to Sonny, that's for sure." She smiled at Lulu. "Go on, I'll have you two fed up in no time." She pulled Lulu into a hug.

* * *

><p>"Morgan?" Jason called, almost running into Shawn as he walked into Carly's house.<p>

"Excuse me," the man said, making his way past the mobster, getting ready to take Carly and Josselyn out for a drive.

Morgan didn't hear, as he was sound asleep in his bed. He hadn't slept well—if at all—in days. He didn't hear the sound of his door opening, or his phone vibrating, or even when Jason called his name again.

"_Morgan," Rose was saying, her straight black hair flowing. They were on a beautiful mountain, somewhere far away from Port Charles and all its madness. _

"_Have you ever seen a more wonderful place?" Morgan responded, smiling at her. _

"_You should come back to Italy with me," It is as beautiful and more."_

_Morgan frowned. "But what about my family?" _

"_Well," Rose started carefully. "Now that your father is dead, I think you might need…a break. Just for a little while." _

"_Dad's dead?" Morgan asked; this was news to him. _

"_Morgan, you were there, you were the last person to see him alive." Rose had come to approach him, gently touching his arm. "Have you forgotten?"_

"_My dad's dead?" He repeated, sinking to the ground. He was breathing so heavily, now, like his lungs were threatening to constrict. Rose was screaming his name, trying to shake him back to normal, but he didn't comprehend. The shaking continued, and his silence grew. It was a painful silence, he breathed in each second Sonny did not have. Why him and not me? His fists hit the ground hard and fast in his anger, and he couldn't control himself anymore. He waited for the shaking to stop._

_It never did._

"Dammit, Morgan!" Jason shook the boys shoulders again, before letting go.

_What was the use?_ Morgan thought weakly as he fell limp against the pillows, trembling. Very slowly his eyes creaked open and he looked up at the ceiling. He was breathing in little pants, tears cascading down his face.

"Morgan," Jason whispered. The boy jumped, not noticing his namesake's entrance.

"Jason?" he used his shaky elbows to prop himself up and wiped his tears with the back of his palm. _Why am I crying? _"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" Jason ignored the question.

"Yeah, yeah, just a dream." He shrugged, feigning cool when he was really terrified.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jason asked timidly. _For such a scary man he was really shy._

"Not one bit." Morgan laughed, although his throat felt tight again.

There was a silence. Jason cleared his throat. "I'm here because of this." He showed Morgan a gun. Morgan lurched back.

"You're going to shoot me?" He spit out.

"What? No, no, uh, this is about Rose."

"Rose?" Morgan frowned. On cue, his phone vibrated again. He looked down and saw two texts.

_Molly: Want to meet your girlfriend, now! :)_

_Rose: Do you have another sister I am not aware of?_

Ignoring them, he turned back to Jason. "What about her? Molly seems to already have gotten to her investigation. She's googling her now, no doubt."

"Right, well, she might be surprised what she finds." Jason frowned. "This was found in Rose's purse." He gestured towards the gun.

At first Morgan was shocked, but there had to be a reasonable explanation. "You were looking through her purse?" he asked.

"I didn't," Jason explained. "Your mother did."

"Of course!" Morgan threw his hands up. "What _else_ would she do?"

Jason frowned. "Carly has right to worry. Do you have any idea why Rose Alessandra would carry a gun her purse while visiting the hospital?"

"Definitely to shoot somebody," Morgan joked, laughing. Catching Jason's expression, he quickly changed his response. "Who knows? She's from Italy, they may have different…customs. I hardly know her, but you don't have to view her as some kind of threat," He grumbled.

"Just to be safe, though, maybe you shouldn't see her as much," Jason suggested.

"What?" Morgan spluttered. "I don't plan to meet her, she just appears! We run into each other, that's it_. Promise._ She's a good person. We don't have to be worried about her." Morgan assured him.

Jason weighed that option. "Okay," he agreed, standing up and slipping the gun into his pocket. "Thanks for the talk, buddy, and if you have any dreams like that again make sure to tell somebody."

"No problem, thanks Jason." Morgan called after him. However, once he left, Morgan grabbed his phone. _Rose,_ he typed;_ I don't have any reason to doubt you, do I?_


	7. Conversations

Fatherhood is pretending the present you love most is soap-on-a-rope.

~Bill Cosby

* * *

><p><em>Rose, I don't have any reason to doubt you, do I? <em>

She read the text from Morgan while sipping her coffee at Kelly's. She had invited Johnny along, but he declined. Apparently being seen together was a bad thing. More than anything she wanted to have a good relationship with her brother, but whenever she tried to reach out he declined, always something about her safety.

The morning newspaper was in front of her, and she was reading the article titled _'Sonny Corinthos Awakens from Traumatizing Coma'._ She could have cursed. Now with Sonny back—and no doubt he wouldn't waste a second trying to hunt down the attempted assassin—put her and her family in serious danger.

Hearing the door open, Fiore looked up to see Dante, Lulu, another man and a pretty, redheaded woman, appear at the door, chatting about the man she'd just been reading about. Dante sat down, Lulu in a chair close to him. The other man strolled at his own pace, arm and arm with the ginger, watching as she laughed at what he said.

"Whoa." Lucky noticed Fiore's newspaper. "Hi, sorry, can I see that for a second?" he asked politely.

"Sure," Fiore replied, smiling at him and relinquishing the newspaper.

"Hey." Dante looked at her, a sly smile on his lips. "Aren't you Morgan's girlfriend, Rose?" The women gasped, smiles erupting on their faces.

"No, no, I am only a friend, if even that." She explained, but it didn't seem to convince Dante.

"Welcome to the family." He winked at her. Flushing, Fiore sunk into the seat.

"About time that brother of yours finally got a girl." The man joked, holding out his hand to the Italian. "I'm Lucky Spencer; this is my wife, Siobhan."

"_Streghe," _Fiore said, forgetting her English for a second.

"_Oh!"_ Lulu laughed. "She's Italian, Dante, she really _is_ family." Dante playfully punched Lulu's shoulder, kissing her softly on the cheek. They all seemed at ease.

"It's nice to meet you," Siobhan said, smiling sweetly at her.

"Are you Irish?" Fiore asked.

"That I am." Siobhan smiled. "Proud of it, too." Fiore smiled.

"Alright, enough foreign talk." Lucky grumbled, smiling jokingly at his wife. They laughed. "Come sit with us." Lucky said next.

Sighing, Fiore complied. "He's _not _my boyfriend," She muttered but sat with them anyway.

"So when did Sonny finally wake up?" Lucky asked casually, flipping a couple pages to read the whole article on said man.

"Last night, around seven," Dante answered, and Fiore could see the relief in his eyes. "It was Molly's rambling that got him to finally wake up," Lulu added, and they all laughed.

Fiore watched as they threw conversations at each other, little did she know she fit into the group very well. Fiore and Dante grew up without fathers, and Lulu, Lucky and Siobhan grew up with alcoholic fathers. She fit in quite nicely.

"Dad," Morgan nearly ran into the hospital room.

"Hey, buddy." Sonny smiled at his son.

"You don't know how good it is to see you sitting up." Morgan laughed, as he hugged his dad.

"Feels good." Sonny replied.

"Never do that again, okay?" Morgan looked firmly at his father, who held up his hands in surrender.

"If I plan it, I'll be sure to tell you. Aw, I'm just kidding. I'll be out of here in no time."

"Good," Morgan said. He was quiet as the nurse came in with Sonny's food. Seeing the disdainful look his dad was giving it, he suddenly had an idea. "How about I get you something from Kelly's?"

"…and then, I asked him why he didn't just take that outside?" Siobhan finished her story and everyone laughed.

Even Fiore was enjoying herself.

"Alright, alright." Lulu held up her coffee cup. "A toast. To all fathers." Everyone clinked glasses, but later Lucky seemed regretful. After all he had just said goodbye to his father.

Lucky finally handed Fiore's newspaper back, and she thanked him, slipping it in her gun-less purse. "So what's your father like, Rose?" he asked her, a smile on his lips but sadness in his eyes.

Fiore shrugged. "I did not know my father until recently," she explained. "Speaking of which, I better get back to the old man."

"Okay, okay, I know when you want to talk to Morgan." Dante shrugged, flashing Lulu a grin. As soon as the words left his mouth Morgan walked in the door. Everyone's mouths dropped and Lucky hung his head down, silently shaking with laughter.

"Rose!" Morgan greeted her in surprise, his hands moving to hug her but then pulled back at the last minute.

She looked back at the group, rolling her eyes.

"Morgan, we were just talking about you," Dante said, high-fiving his brother in greeting.

"We as in you?" Morgan asked warily.

"Sure," Dante replied. "And Rose."

They all looked at her as she left. She turned around to wave at them. _Poor Morgan_. He probably thought they were telling all his dirty secrets. But he was wrong.

Fiore was the only one with dirty secrets.


	8. The Invitation

Fathers represent another way of looking at life - the possibility of an alternative dialogue.

~Louise J. Kaplan, _Oneness and Separateness: From Infant to Individual_, 1978

* * *

><p>"And that, my dear, is the correct way to prune." Anthony knelt by his flowers, watching his daughter tend his prized possessions. She nodded, clearly distracted by something. When he asked, she was ready to tell.<p>

"They took my gun." She looked at him with her big chocolate eyes. "Someone took my gun at the hospital."

"We'll get you a new one, don't worry about it." Anthony shrugged. "Your brother has a crate full somewhere, ask him."

"He does not like me." Fiore screwed up her nose.

"He's a jealous one, that John. Don't worry, he would do anything for you—like he has for me. Easy to manipulate, but powerful enough that you still need him around."

"Oh," Fiore took that to note. "What about my mission?"

"What about it?" Anthony shrugged. "You shot Sonny, you're getting close to Morgan, and soon you will have all the advantage we need to control the Corinthos organization."

"You are forgetting, father, that Dante Falconeri tried the same thing not long ago, and he ended up with a bullet in his chest," Fiore protested.

"Dante Falconeri was careless and grew too close to the family, that won't happen with you," Anthony said firmly. "Since you don't have real feelings for Morgan Corinthos, everything is going exactly as planned." He rubbed his gloved hands together, smiling wickedly at her.

"He likes to do the mad gardener routine, but only for a selected audience," Johnny grumbled, walking up and handing Fiore a package. "It's for Rose. It was in your 'apartment'," he explained with air quotes. The apartment was just another house Anthony owned that was used as the Alessandra alibi. Frowning, she quickly opened the letter. "Ooh, read it out loud." Anthony called from further away.

"Dearest Rose, you have been cordially invited to Madison's junior/senior prom of 2011 by Mr. Morgan Corinthos. We hope that you can visit our school in the spirit of yours. Set a good example while having the best time," she read out loud. Johnny raised his eyebrows, but kept quiet. "Perfect!" Anthony cried gleefully.

"You set this up, didn't you?" She threw the card at him.

"Of course not. But whoever did is very clever."

"I barely know him, why me?" Fiore groaned.

"Well, my flower, now you do get to know him, at a dance, too! How _romantic."_ He handed her a freshly picked red rose. "From Morgan, to _Rose_."

* * *

><p>"So," Molly let herself into Carly's house when Morgan answered the door. "Do you have a date for prom?"<p>

"I'm not going. I'm staying with dad." He replied, wary of what his little cousin was up to. Molly didn't seem to hear, too caught up in the moment.

"Okay, good, because _I_ got a date for you."

"What do you mean?" He steered her towards the couch.

She giggled, handing him a card. Ripping it open, he quickly read the contents. _"Rose?"_ He asked. "You asked _Rose_ to _Madison's _prom?"

"Of course!" She seemed completely content. "And she said _yes." _

"Oh. That's…good." He was secretly very happy, going with one of the preppy rich snobs from Madison would have been torture. Maybe he was more like Michael, after all, finding a girl somewhere other than school. "How did you give this to her?"

"I placed it in the Alessandra's mailbox." She said, like it was the only answer in the world. "She lives in an apartment, but I won't tell you where! I _don't _want you to see her before the prom, got it?"

"Sure." He wasn't listening, but he knew the gist. "Where do I get a tux in four days?"

* * *

><p>"Where do I get a dress in four days? And my hair, and shoes, and jewels, and makeup, and-"<p>

"Alright, alright." Johnny interrupted his sister over lunch. He took a sip of Coke before continuing. "We might have some of Claudia's clothes, here."

"The gsoth princess?" Fiore screwed up her nose.

Johnny glared at her. "Watch it, that's my sister you're talking about."

"She was my sister, too, and I have heard an awful lot about her since I've been here." Johnny knew they weren't good things. He looked away; _yelling at her would do no good. _"Look, sorry. I wish that I got to know Claudia before she died."

"Murdered," Johnny corrected.

Fiore seemed shocked. "By who?"

Johnny didn't respond. "Doesn't matter."

"Fine." Fiore held up her hands, letting the conversation drop. "I can get someone to take you shopping, if that's what you want," he said, breaking the silence.

"Tempting." She winked. "I can go by myself, thanks." She got up, hugging him before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Siobhan! Siobhan!" Fiore knocked on the door to Lucky's apartment. She could have asked Lulu to help her, but that would mean going back to the place where she shot Sonny Corinthos. Lucky answered the door, looking pleasantly surprised. "Just can't get enough of you, can we?" He laughed.<p>

"Is Siobhan here?" She asked, trying to look past his head.

"Here I am." Siobhan came up beside Lucky, smiling sweetly at Fiore. "Hello, Rose." She smiled. Rose nodded back. "I need your help."


	9. Prom

The father who would taste the essence of his fatherhood must turn back from the plane of his experience, take with him the fruits of his journey and begin again beside his child, marching step by step over the same old road.

~Angelo Patri

* * *

><p>"Wow," Johnny watched as his newfound little sister came out of her room, dressed in her sleek, sexy, red prom dress. Her hair, contrary to its usual length, was pulled up in tight black ringlets. Her blush went from her cheek back, one heel-clad foot visible. "Are you trying to give Morgan a heart attack?"<p>

"Funny," she grumbled, walking past him. "Why are _you_ dressed like that?"

Johnny looked down at his tuxedo. "Well, someone has to look out for you," he replied, placing the tie around his neck.

Fiore didn't like that idea. "But no one knows we are siblings, Johnny."

"Listen, dad wanted me to make sure that everything's going as planned."

"What does that mean?" Fiore asked. Johnny looked at her concerned expression. "I'm mostly for protection, don't worry. You won't get hurt." He reassured her. "Besides," he adjusted his bowtie. "I'll be the most attractive guy there."

"Too bad you won't be seen." Fiore laughed, following her older brother out the door.

* * *

><p>Johnny and Fiore got out of the car at the 'Alessandra apartment', and she hurried in the door as a car pulled up. Johnny sat low in his seat and waited for Morgan to come out. The young Corinthos was dressed sharply in a black tux and sleek tie, shoes freshly buffed and shined—visible even in the dark.<p>

He walked up to the door and knocked casually, but Johnny could tell he was really nervous. _"Wait,"_ Johnny whispered, begging Fiore to not look too eager. Not that she could hear his words. But she waited, smart girl. After a minute or so, she slipped down the stairs and opened the door a crack. Seeing it was Morgan, she let it open wider.

She greeted him, pulling him into a hug. He stepped back, commenting on her looks, and she thanked him, returning the favor. He awkwardly put on her corsage, and to diffuse tension Fiore slipped an arm through his, and the two strolled off.

Johnny waited until the car was out of sight before trailing after it, as nonchalantly as possible.

* * *

><p>Morgan and Fiore stood in the large gym, listening to the music hand in hand. Personally, Morgan was confused as to whether or not this was a real date, but it sure felt like one.<p>

"Are we going to dance, Corinthos?" She smiled slyly up at him.

"Sure, yeah." he mumbled, taking her out to the dance floor. The song changed to something slow, adding to Morgan's timid nature. Nevertheless, he pulled her close, placing a hand on her back.

She held onto him, resting her head on his shoulder during the dance. Her eyes slipped shut as they swayed. He watched her with a sense of amazement. _Definitely a date—and you kiss during dates, right?_ Listening to his conscience, he slowly leaned in towards Fiore. His head tilted and he waited for her to do the rest.

Fiore's eyes slipped open as she watched Morgan, amused Morgan shut his eyes and stood there unwavering, waiting for her kiss. Rolling her eyes, she reached up and pecked his lips. Stepping back, Morgan stared at her.

"What is 'beautiful' in Italian?"

"_Bello,"_ She giggled.

"You're _bello,"_ he said.

She shook her head. "That would be, _Sei bellissima," _she corrected.

After he messed up the pronunciation she kissed him again. It was longer, sweeter, exactly what Morgan wanted. He pulled back, a smile indefinitely plastered on his lips. "Is this a date?" He asked her as they swayed.

She smiled up at him. "I think so." She winked and pulled him close again.

_A date. Dates were for couples._

Fiore frowned. She was the worst possible person for Morgan Corinthos. But this was exactly what Anthony wanted. "How is your father?" she asked a little shakily. She scolded herself for not being so calm.

"A lot better, thanks. Yeah, he's great."

"He wants revenge, no?" she suggested.

Morgan sighed. "My father's life revolves around revenge; no doubt he has already tracked down the bastard that shot him. If I was dad, I would make him pay." He seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment. "Let's not talk about it, okay?" He smiled at her.

She, however, seemed troubled. "Excuse me,"she whispered, walking past him and towards the hall.

"Hey, Morgan." It was one of his friends from school, James.

"Hey, man." He slapped hands with him.

"Where's your date?" Morgan asked.

"Bathroom, yours too?"

"Yeah." Morgan slipped his hands in his pocket.

"Nice lipstick." James laughed, pointing towards Morgan's mouth, where some of Fiore's makeup had smeared. Embarrassed, Morgan quickly wiped it off. "Hey, your girlfriend isn't that Italian babe, is it?" James asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, yeah I guess she is." Morgan shrugged. "My girlfriend, yeah."

"Oh, well, she was talking to some other guy, they looked pretty cozy," James warned.

"What? No way."

"Uh, yeah way. Go over there and check."

"Fine," Morgan grumbled, pushing past couples and lovers to find Fiore. Unfortunately, James was right. _His_ Rose was talking urgently with man clearly not supposed to be here. "Johnny Zacchara." He whispered. _What the hell was he doing here?_

"Johnny _Zacchara!"_ He ran towards the enemy of his father. Suddenly it all made sense to him. It had to be the Zaccharra organization behind this. What other mob group was so against his father? Anthony and Sonny hated each other, why hadn't Morgan thought of this before? He pulled Fiore away from Johnny. "What are you doing here?" He asked him.

Johnny shrugged. "I like parties," he suggested. _"Don't,"_ Morgan snapped. "And don't think for one second that I don't know what you did to my father."

"What would that be?" Johnny raised his eyebrows.

"You shot him, didn't you! You and your father have been plotting against my dad for years, and now that you're the head of the Zacchara organization, you wanted to eliminate your arch enemy."

"Sonny is my father's enemy," Johnny lied. Of course he hated Sonny. Sonny killed his sister.

"Liar!" Morgan shouted. "You've always hated my dad because of what he did to your sister. But she was terrible. Claudia deserved to die." He spat out.

"Watch it, Corinthos." Johnny clenched his teeth together, his hands balling up in fists.

"You stay away from my father, my family, and Rose, got it?" Morgan's voice was firm.

Johnny didn't want to cause trouble, not at some petty high school dance. That was below him. So he backed up, sighing.

Morgan turned to Fiore. "Rose, why were you talking to him?"

"He had a question, and I answered it," she replied evenly. "Come, let's go." She grabbed his arm. He shook her grasp away. Turning back, he glared at Johnny. "No, _what _did you ask her?"

"About Italy. I'm thinking of going there, maybe I'll bring her along."

"_Stop!"_ Fiore stepped on her brother's foot. He cringed, laughing.

Morgan, infuriated, looked between the two. "What's going on here?" He asked incredulously.

"Nothing, Morgan, let's go back." Fiore tugged on his arm again.

"It's not my decision who she'd rather dance with." Johnny shrugged. Morgan lunged at Johnny, but Fiore held him back. He was surprised at her agility and strength, something he had failed to notice before. He let her pull him back.

"Morgan, nothing is going on. He is much older than me."

"Yeah, didn't stop him when he dated Ms. Falconeri." Morgan retorted. Johnny rolled his eyes. If he wasn't watching Fiore he would have been out the door.

" I do not know who that is, but I assure you this is different," Fiore promised.

"How?" Morgan shot back.

"Nothing is going on, Morgan," Fiore repeated, loosening her grip. "Do you not believe me?"

Morgan was silent. "Of course I believe you," he whispered. "Then come with me, let us dance." Her voice was much softer, now. Morgan shook his head. He didn't know what to say. He was so confused; the last thing he wanted to do now was dance. It seemed so out of the question to him.

"I'm sorry, I can't." He looked at her, helpless. "I just…I can't." Without another look back, he walked out of the room.

Fiore huffed, sitting down, knowing Johnny was right behind her. "You ruin everything."

"Yeah, but you were great." Johnny placed his suit jacket around her bare shoulders. "I'll drive you home."


	10. Dangerous Kisses

When I was a boy of fourteen, my father was so ignorant I could hardly stand to have the old man around. But when I got to be twenty-one, I was astonished at how much he had learned in seven years.

~Author Unknown

* * *

><p><p>

**A/n: Okay, I love Shawn/Carly so I was thinking of having a shot of them together after Morgan goes to bed or something. Not anything sexual, but maybe a kiss because they haven't done that yet and it makes me mad! **

**Also, I'm giving Carly a more 'homey' appearance in this chapter. I mean, she's still going to be the regular Carly, but more of a mother…if that makes sense.**

* * *

><p><p>

Morgan parked his car in front of his house. As soon as he took the keys out of the ignition, he slumped down, his head in his hands. He didn't understand it. This was supposed to be his big night, right? Everyone had a great time at senior prom, or so he was told. Such was not the case tonight for him.

Alright, he had had a good time until Johnny Zacchara showed up and ruined _everything_. He couldn't get the picture of Rose in that sexy dress of hers out of his mind. He would have danced all night with her if he could.

He sighed. He had been a little rude to Rose in his feud with Johnny. He saw her offended expression when he had rounded on her, and now that he thought about it, wanted to apologize. He realized that it was wrong of him. Morgan sat up, tugging off his bowtie and reaching for his phone.

Before he had a chance to dial, a car pulled up. Out stepped Sonny. Morgan took a double-take as his father's driver drove away to park. _What was he _doing_ here?_

"Dad!" Morgan called, slipping his phone in his jacket pocket and rushing over.

Sonny looked surprised to see him so dressed up. After an affectionate hug he pulled back, laughing. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

Morgan was almost a little hurt that his father didn't know about prom. He realized his father had been hospitalized, but business always seemed to get in the way of family from Morgan's point of view.

"Just a dance." He shrugged. "I'm back now." Catching Sonny's eye, he quickly changed the subject. "Here to see mom?" he asked. Morgan didn't want to talk about the dance. He just wanted to put it behind him. He would call Rose later.

"Yeah, she home?" Sonny questioned. Morgan nodded, heading in the door with his father at his heels.

"Morgan, you're home early." Carly looked tired, strands of hair escaping from her loose ponytail. Contrary to her usual attire, she was dressed in plaid pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt from one of the hotel's fundraiser events. Morgan smiled; he loved these moments when his mother was personal instead of professional. "If you're still hungry there's-" She stopped talking as she saw Sonny. "When did you get released?" she asked.

Sonny shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"You _did_ get released, right?" Morgan pressed. "Well, yeah.

Why does it matter?" His father repeated.

"You look pale, come sit down." Carly ushered Sonny and her son into the room.

"I'm fine," Sonny said, but took the seat anyway.

"Where's Josie?" Morgan pondered, taking off his jacket and throwing it on a chair.

"Shawn's putting her to bed now," Carly answered. "Shawn?"

Sonny frowned.

"Sonny." Carly's voice was firm. "We've been through this before. Shawn is Josslynn's bodyguard. He's not the bad guy."

"That's—that's not what I'm saying." Sonny was calm, leaning back in the cushion. "I'm just asking."

"Why are you here?" Carly cut the chase.

"I can't visit the mother of my children? I can't visit my son?" Sonny protested.

"Yes, of course, but you have to have a _reason._ You're not one to just stop by to say hello."

"I could," Sonny smiled quickly at Morgan, who returned the expression. "Actually, I just wanted to check up on Morgan, see if he was safe."

"I'm good," Morgan responded, picking up one of Josslynn's many stuffed animals. The little red turtle used to be Michael's. Michael never came over anymore, and Dante was either at work or with Lulu. He remembered how close he used to be to Michael, and when he suddenly had two brothers, he was close to Dante, too. Now they barely saw each other. Michael used to live with Dante, which sounded pretty cool to Morgan. Yankee games and witty comments and life with a cop sounded great. But Michael always told him that when Lulu moved in that it was best just to stay out of the way. He could only imagine why.

"...did you hear that, Morgan?" Carly asked.

"What?" Morgan looked up at his parents, who were awaiting a response.

"Your father wants to know if you'd like to have a family dinner on Tuesday."

"This Tuesday?" Morgan asked. That was in three days.

"Yeah," Sonny shrugged. "I feel like I've missed a lot and want to get together."

"Just you, me and mom?"

"Yes," Carly answered for Sonny, who frowned at her. "I was thinking all of my kids…and their mothers, respectively." Sonny shrugged.

Carly stared at him in utter horror.

"Cool." Morgan smiled. Finally the family time he had been yearning for. But his mother seemed less thrilled.

"You know I'm not happy with that."

"Well, it's not about you, it's about me." Sonny smiled cheekily at her. She huffed. "But, anyway, I'll see you then." He got up, kissing the top of Morgan's head and waving at Carly. It was his way of rubbing in the win.

Carly waited for Sonny's car to leave before she sighed, shaking her head. Morgan just laughed, un-tucking his shirt as he stood up to stretch. "I can't wait," Morgan joked.

"Go to bed," Carly grumbled.

"Goodnight, mom." Morgan rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><p>

Later that night, Carly awoke via baby monitor. Josslynn was screaming. Slowly, she got up, slipping on her plush house robe before heading into the nursery.

_"Shawn?"_ Carly was surprised that the bodyguard was still at her house. He didn't respond, he was asleep, his head resting on the dresser as he slept in Josslynn's rocking chair. He looked troubled, his eyebrows creased together. His hands twitched slightly, but he did not wake up. Josslynn seemed just as bothered, standing up and screaming as soon as she saw her mother.

"Alright, ssh," Carly put a finger to her lips, to no avail. She picked up her daughter, taking her out of the room and walking her around until Josslynn quieted down. She just wanted attention. "How long has Shawn been here, huh?" Carly asked, kissing her daughter's soft, platinum blonde hair. "How long has he been with you?"

Josslynn didn't answer, instead nestling her head into Carly's neck and falling asleep again. Carly smiled. Josslynn was a good, quiet, little girl. "Goodnight, baby." Carly kissed her again. "Mommy loves you."

"Is she okay?" Shawn's urgent voice came from behind her.

Carly turned around, nodding. "She just wanted some attention." She eyed Shawn. He was breathing heavily, although his eyes were drooping. "You didn't hear her?" She asked suspiciously.

"I…I was dreaming."

"Was it a dream or was it a nightmare?" Carly raised her eyebrows. She walked past him to put Joss back in her crib.

"It was nothing," Shawn answered.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Don't worry about it." Shawn's voice was firm.

Carly frowned. "I'm worrying, Shawn. You were dreaming that you were back in the war, weren't you?"

"No." Shawn looked away.

"Liar." Carly mumbled, walking past him.

He grabbed her arm, facing him towards her. "Can't you just let it _go?"_ His eyes were fierce, but they also bore a vulnerability that Carly wished wasn't there. She didn't want him hurt.

"I think you should see someone about your disorder, Shawn," She whispered. He looked away, shaking his head. "Are you on medication?" she asked again.

"My job is to keep you and your family safe. Everything else is second," Shawn responded.

"Even your health?" Carly didn't believe him for one second. The grip on her arm loosened, but Carly didn't step back. "I appreciate what you do for my family, Shawn. But I care about you, I…I don't want you to have a setback because of your disorder."

"Would you _stop_ calling it that?"

"Sorry," Carly huffed, repressing the urge to roll her eyes. The house was so dark now that Shawn probably wouldn't have seen anyway. The only thing she was sure of was his hand on her arm, holding her in place.

"So you care about me, huh?" Shawn's voice was threaded with humor, all traces of annoyance gone.

"Yes." She looked him in the eyes, searching the dark pupils for the truth. "And I'm worried that you're underestimating your…illness."

"Don't call it that." He took a step a closer. She groaned. "What do you want to call it?"

"Nothing." His breath was hot against her neck as his hand moved lower, to her hand, interlacing her fingers with his.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked stiffly before his lips touched hers.

Shocked, Carly didn't quite know what to do at first. Shawn had stopped too, waiting for her to respond. Slowly, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He cupped her jaw with his strong hands as he deepened the embrace. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was her bodyguard, her protector, but somehow he wanted this, and he could tell that she wanted it too. This went against everything, getting involved with Carly would definitely be wrong. He wouldn't work like he was supposed to, too caught up to perform his job.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

He pulled back, slowly, painfully. Carly closed her eyes, her mouth slightly open. She was spinning. It felt so right to kiss him, and she wanted to do it again. However, she also knew this was wrong. It was too soon, after Jacks, and there was still the underlying threat of Franco.

The world came back into focus. She saw Shawn's solemn expression, eyes clouded with regret. Josslynn was up again, fussing that Shawn and Carly were so far away from her while she was stuck in her crib. Shawn looked back, his hands twitching like he should go and comfort the baby, but didn't want to leave his place.

"I think you should go home," Carly whispered.

Shawn nodded slowly. He thought so, too. He headed towards the door quickly, but before he left, he turned around. "Goodnight, Carly."

"Sweet dreams, Shawn," she responded, nodding at him. He smiled softly, shutting the door behind him.

Carly sighed, shaking her head. Outside, the sun was peeking over the horizon, the start of a new day. She wanted to stare at the sunrise forever, alone, until she sorted everything out. But she couldn't. She had responsibilities, and Shawn would be back later in the day to guard Josslynn. She felt bad for telling him to leave, but she had to be alone.

A phone vibrated from the family room. Carly frowned, her phone was in her room; she wondered if Shawn left his. She walked into the room, flipping on a lamp light and inspecting the room. Morgan's tux jacket was shaking on the couch. She took it out of the pocket.

_Rose Alessandra._ The phone read, with a picture of Morgan and Rose, heads touching and smiles wide was above the name. Carly pressed the talk button.

"Morgan?" Rose's voice came through the phone, almost nervous sounding. "I know you are there, Morgan. I am sorry things went bad tonight; I really did have fun. It was my first time at an American dance. We—we should talk later. I could not get to sleep; I hope I did not wake you. Johnny was not supposed to be there, truly. I…" The fact that Rose had mentioned Johnny Zacchara was enough to get Carly alert.

Rose had begun to ramble, and Carly hung up without another thought. So, her suspicions had been correct, Rose _did_ know the Zacchara family, or at least Johnny. It was time for Carly to take action.


	11. Cause for Celebration

There's something like a line of gold thread running through a man's words when he talks to his daughter, and gradually over the years it gets to be long enough for you to pick up in your hands and weave into a cloth that feels like love itself.

~John Gregort Brown, _Decorations in a Ruined Cemetery, 1994_

* * *

><p>Alexis Davis sat at her desk, typing away on her computer. She had just had one court session after another, not a good way to start her Monday morning. Kristina would be driving Molly home from school and Sam had work herself. It was good to know her daughters were safe, but she couldn't help but worry ever since Sonny had been shot. She almost wanted Dante—or any cop—to follow her kids around, but she knew that they would protest.<p>

She checked her clock. 3:45. She was already tired. Someone knocked on her office door. "Come in." She took off her glasses and waited for the person to walk in. It was Morgan Corinthos.

"Morgan?" Alexis frowned. "Are you in trouble?"

"No, Ms. Davis, Dad sent me."

"Sonny? Is he all right?" Alexis asked, concerned. She didn't love Sonny anymore, but he was still the father of Kristina.

"Yeah, he's fine. He wanted to know if you, Kristina and Molly wanted to come over to his house for dinner tomorrow."

" Dinner? Tomorrow?" Alexis sighed. "Why?"

Morgan looked puzzled. "Well, I mean, he wants to see how you guys are doing, I mean, he hasn't seen you in forever."

"He saw me on Saturday."

"Well, he feels like he's missed out on you guys since he got shot, and just wanted to check up over dinner."

"Just the girls and I?"

"Well," Morgan cleared his throat. _"I'll_ be there." Morgan had a feeling that Alexis would decline if he mentioned his mother's name.

Alexis was silent. "Why don't you talk to Kristina about it, first?" she asked.

Morgan shrugged. "I did, she said only if she could bring Ethan."

_"Really?" _Alexis wanted to throw Ethan against a wall, but that was just her. "What did Ethan say?"

"He said 'No way, I'm not going near your father again for a while.'"

"Well, smart boy." Alexis smiled. Morgan was good at playing messenger. "All right, well, I think I'll just have to go, get it over with."

"That's the spirit." Morgan smiled at her. "Thank you, Ms. Davis."

* * *

><p>"Well, that was <em>before<em> the Yankee game," Olivia told Lulu over lunch at Dante's apartment.

"No, don't tell the story, ma!" Dante face was full of her cooking and red with laughter. Lulu couldn't decide when he looked cuter.

"This guy, thinking he's all high and mighty, actually tries to run _onto_ the field-"

_"Ma!"_ Dante was shaking with good-natured humor and Lulu joined him.

"No!" She was shocked.

_"Yes."_ Olivia nodded.

"Who stopped him?" Lulu asked.

"The next row bleachers," Olivia and Dante said at the same time.

"Hey, c'mon, if I had just had a little more momentum-"

"If you had a little more momentum you'd be with the Lord Almighty right now," Olivia finished for him, sending him a knowing look.

"Wow, who knew you were so adventurous." Lulu nudged his shoulder.

"Yeah, and that adventure landed me in the hospital."

"Concussion! He was out before the bottom of the first inning!" Olivia finished. "That was the only game I went to with him, I made his uncles take him from there on, and they straightened him out."

"Sure did." Dante agreed.

"Wow, so maybe we shouldn't go to the game, then." Lulu shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked.

Lulu whipped out two tickets and waved them in his face. "I figure you could use a break."

"Whoa!" Dante's smile was huge. "I knew I loved you."

"When is the game?"

"Thursday, against the Twins," Lulu read the ticket. "Are there only two people on that team?" Dante gave her a horrified look.

"I'm kidding!" She joked. "I have brothers who watch sports, don't worry, I know the Minnesota Twins."

"Good," Dante sighed in relief. "I thought I would have to teach you."

"Oh no, you play unfair baseball." Olivia held up a finger. "Don't you even teach her your ways."

"Really?" Lulu raised her eyebrows at Dante.

"Dante?" Someone knocked on the door.

"Saved!" Dante got up from the table, nearly running towards the door. There was Morgan.

"Morgan!" Dante greeted his brother. "Hey, c'mon in, buddy."

"Thanks." Morgan walked in. "You're in a good mood."

"Well, Lulu and I are going to the game on Thursday." Dante explained.

"Awesome!" Morgan said. "Against the Twins, right?"

"Right!" Lulu called from the table.

Dante smiled, shaking his head. "What can I do for you?" he asked his youngest brother.

"Well, it's about dad," Morgan started. Dante's smile faded.

"What about him?" Olivia asked, getting up and clearing the dishes.

"He wants you and Dante over for dinner tomorrow, just to check up on how life has been while he's been in the hospital. You can bring Lulu if you want." Lulu didn't look too thrilled at the idea. In fact, neither were Dante and Olivia.

Dante and Lulu looked at Olivia, who threw up her hands in exasperation. "If your father wants to have dinner, I think we should go."

Dante looked ready to protest, but just shrugged.

"Dante, you don't have to go," Lulu said. She knew how much Dante did not like Sonny, and didn't want any fights.

"I'll go," he said.

"Really?" Olivia, Lulu and Morgan all said at once.

_"Only_ if the two of you come. I'm not going alone to dinner with Sonny." He looked sick at the thought.

"Thanks, tomorrow at five, I have to go invite Michael!" Morgan slapped hands with his brother and waved to the two women before leaving.

* * *

><p><em>Morgan: Hey, Rose, can we talk?<em>

_Rose: About what?_

_Morgan: Prom. I was out of line. Let me make it up 2 u._

_Rose: It's fine, Morgan, really. _

_Morgan: How about dinner?_

_Rose: Dinner?_

_Morgan: Yeah, at my dad's place, be there 5 tomorrow._

_Rose: Dinner with your dad?_

_Morgan: Whadya say?_

_Rose: Idk…_

_Morgan: C'mon, I promise you'll be next 2 me the whole time. We can leave whenever u want._

_Rose: Okay. Only if it's not a problem._

_Morgan: It's not. See u then. _

Morgan slipped his phone in his jeans pocket and knocked on Abby's apartment door. Well, it was now Abby and _Michael's_ apartment, but what did it matter to Morgan?

"Morgan?" Abby appeared next to him, in shorts and a sports bra.

"Uh, Abby?"

"Are you looking for Michael?" she asked, using her key to open the door. She let him come in and sit on the couch.

"Yeah, is he here?"

"We were at the gym, he's parking the car. He'll be here any second, okay?" Abby told him from her room. She came out with a fresh shirt on. "Is it important?"

"Kind of…" Morgan was about to explain when the door opened and Michael came in, looking just as sweaty.

"Morgan?" He was surprised his little brother was there.

"Hey, Michael." Morgan was almost shy around Michael; they hadn't talked in about a week.

"Is something wrong with Dad?" Michael asked, handing Abby her water bottle and taking a sip of his. It was nearly empty.

"No, he's fine. He was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner."

"When?"

"Tomorrow?" Morgan answered. "Abby can come too, if she wants," he offered, answering Michael's unspoken question.

"Is there a celebration going on?" Abby asked, sitting down next to Morgan on the couch.

Morgan launched into the explanation again. Abby nodded, looking at Michael. "Sounds good to me," She said.

Michael nodded. "Who is will be there?" he asked.

"Mom," Morgan said. "Josslynn, me…" He left out the others. He didn't know if Michael had any hard feelings towards Dante, but the less he knew the better.

"Okay, thanks for inviting me, man," Michael said, patting Morgan's shoulder as Morgan walked towards the door.

"All right, tomorrow at five," Morgan saluted them and left.

He had invited everyone he could think of, so now he just had to wait until then.

Unfortunately, that's just what Anthony Zacchara was thinking as he slipped Rose's phone into his pocket.


End file.
